SomETHing
by Reiji Peace
Summary: Estar en Hogwarts era algo que siempre lo había emocionado, ya que siempre pensó que el pertenecer a la casa en la que toda su familia había estado y seguir con las tradiciones familiares era importante. Pero nunca pensó que en minutos cambiaria de idea.
1. CAPITULO 1 I saw Him Standing There

Hola a todos! Soy Reiji, tal vez algunos ya hayan escuchado/leído de mi en Amor yaoi porque ahí es donde normalmente publico mis fics. Ahora estoy también publicando aquí, espero que la historia les guste, si la han leído antes espero que la sigan, ya que yo ya había subido esta historia pero por culpa de la universidad la verdad es que no tuve tiempo de seguir escribiendo y después de no haber publicado nada la borraron, ahora vuelvo a subirla y espero que la lean y dejen reviews (eso me haría muy feliz). No sé que más decir solo que espero que disfruten la historia y que les guste. El resumen verdadero es este:

Resumen: Entrar a Hogwarts el Colegio de Magia y Hechicería era algo que siempre había emocionado a Albus, ya que él siempre pensó que el pertenecer a la casa en la que toda su familia había estado y seguir con las tradiciones familiares era importante para él. Pero nunca le pasó por su cabeza que cambiaria de opinión en minutos y solo por una persona que se supone no debía de acercarse.

CAPITULO 1. **I saw him standing there**

Cuando entraron al tren Albus y Rose buscaron a James por todos los compartimientos para sentarse con él pero al no encontrarlo por ningún lado decidieron buscar un compartimiento vacío. Buscaron hasta el fondo del tren donde encontraron un compartimiento que estaba ocupado por un niño rubio, de hecho era el chico que su tío Ron le había dicho a Rose que le ganará en calificaciones. Albus no le vio lo malo y se dirigía a preguntarle si se podían sentar allí, cuando sintió la mano de su prima que lo detenía.

-Al, no creo que sea buena idea que nos sentemos en este compartimiento- dijo Rose mirando hacía el niño rubio que se encontraba leyendo un libro.

-¿Por qué no? Yo no le veo algo malo – Dijo Al serio y dispuesto a abrir la puerta.

-Pero no me confió de él, ya ves que nuestros padres no tiene buena opinión de su padre.

-No me importa, no me voy a quedar parado todo el viaje en el pasillo, si tu te quieres quedar, adelante, hazlo.

Albus abrió la puerta del compartimiento y el niño rubio se giro a verlo, Al se quedo parado en la puerta inmóvil, pues los ojos plateados del niño le parecieron hermosos.

-¿Pasa algo? – Pregunto el niño.

-¿Eh? Ah… no, solo queríamos saber si nos podríamos sentar en este compartimiento, es que todos ya están llenos.

-Claro, adelante- dijo sonriéndole a Albus – Mi nombre es Scorpius Malfoy, ¿y el suyo? –dijo Scorpius mirando a Albus y Rose.

-Albus Potter y ella – dijo señalando a Rose – Rose Weasley, mucho gusto – y Albus le tendió la mano para estrecharla con la de Scorpius, este gustoso la acepto. Cuando terminaron de darse la mano, Albus y Rose se sentaron enfrente de Scorpius que decidió dejar de leer - ¿Y qué leías?

-Un libro de astronomía, realmente me gustan las estrellas.

-Que genial, a mi también me gustan las estrellas, pero no sé mucho sobre ellas, solo sé el nombre de algunas constelaciones, me falta aprender – dijo Albus contento de encontrar algo que a los dos les interesaba.

-Dime, ¿a qué casa quieres entrar? – preguntó la niña pelirroja a Scorpius para no ser la única que no conversaba.

-Supongo que cualquier casa estaría bien, no tengo preferencias, pero como toda mi familia ha estado en Slytherin, creo que estaré en esa casa, no me molesta en lo absoluto, ¿ustedes a que casa quieren entrar?

-Gryffindor –contestó Rose inmediatamente.

-Yo… no lo sé, como tú – le dijo Al a Scorpius – toda mi familia ha estado en la misma casa, que es Gryffindor, pero mi hermano mayor dice que estaré en Slytherin, realmente yo no tengo objeción ahora, pero he de suponer que quedaré en Gryffindor – dijo Albus antes de que Rose dijera algo contra la casa de Slytherin.

-Ah, que pena –dijo casi imperceptible el niño Malfoy.

-Perdón, ¿dijiste algo? –preguntó Rose.

-No nada – contestó Scorpius rápidamente.

Pero Albus si había escuchado lo que él había dicho y se sorprendió, al parecer ambos deseaban ser amigos.

La conversación de las casas no se volvió a retomar en todo el camino. Rose como buena hija de Hermione Weasley, se dedico a leer todo el camino, mientras Albus que se había sentado junto a su nuevo amigo, hablaban de las estrellas, de algunas de las clases que próximamente tendrían y un poco sobre Quidditch , aunque a Albus no le gustaba porque tenía miedo a subirse a las escobas desde que James, de chicos, lo tiro de una mientras jugaban, el golpe contra el suelo no fue fuerte porque su padre lo detuvo pero le había dado mucho miedo, desde ese entonces nunca más se volvió a subir a una escoba, pero era parte de una familia de jugadores obsesivos de Quidditch, así que tenía que saber algo.

Cuando el tren llego a Hogsmead los estudiantes oyeron la voz de Hagrid que decía:

-¡Los de primer año, por aquí! ¡Los de primer año, júntense aquí! – Rose, Albus y Scorpius se acercaron a donde estaba Hagrid, cuando este último los vio se acerco a Rose y Al para darles un gran abrazo asfixiante – Oh chicos están más grandes que la última vez que los vi – Dijo el semi-gigante, todavía dejando sin respiración a los niños.

-Disculpe – dijo Scorpius hablando educadamente como su padre le había enseñado – pero creo que Albus y Weasley no pueden respirar – Y era verdad ya que los dos niños estaban un poco morados.

-Chicos, discúlpenme. Bueno continuemos, ¡Primer año, síganme! – dijo Hagrid ignorando a Scorpius.

-Bueno hay que seguirlo – dijo un serio Scorpius, sin la sonrisa con la que Albus se sentía feliz. Los tres niños siguieron a Hagrid para subir a los botes y después de navegar por el lago llegaron a Hogwarts, allí la profesora McGonagall los esperaba para guiarlos a las puertas del comedor. Una vez ya en las puertas del comedor, la profesora les dio algunas indicaciones y después los dejo entrar. Cuando pasaron se dieron cuenta de que todos los alumnos los miraban. Albus decidió ignorar las miradas insistentes de todos y opto por ver el techo, este ese día estaba de un cielo negro pero estrellado muy hermoso. Albus giró su vista hacia la mesa de la que supuso que era Gryffindor, pues en ella vio a James y Fred saludándolos, Rose y Al los saludaron también. Llegaron hasta el taburete donde se encontraba un sombrero, viejo y feo, la profesora McGonagall se aproximo al sombrero y sacó una lista. Esperaron unos momentos y el sombrero cantó la canción de ese año, al finalizar todos aplaudieron y la profesora comenzó a hablar:

-Bien, cuando diga su nombre se acercan y se sientan. Comencemos, Archer, Susan – pasó una niña menudita, cabellos rubio y ojos verdes. El sombrero al poco tiempo grito – GRYFFINDOR.

La mesa mencionada vitoreaba con mucha fuerza, por algo los gryffindors eran conocidos como escandalosos. Después pasaron algunos niños y se repartieron en las casas de Gryffindor, Ravenclaw y Hufflepuff, hasta que llegó el primer Slytherin, un niño llamada Eric Jones. A cada nombre en la lista Albus se sentía más y más nervioso. Al poco tiempo llegó un momento esperado por él, pues llamaron a Scorpius.

-Malfoy, Scorpius –grito la profesora, el aludido fue hasta el taburete, se sentó y la profesora le puso el sombrero, pasaron unos minutos y Scorpius parecía mirar a Albus, este sentía como si el niño rubio quisiera que le dijera a que casa pertenecer, pero Al solo esperaba saber a donde iba ir Scorp, para él también ir a esa casa, inclusive si era Slytherin, quería tener al de ojos grises como su amigo y más que nada quería seguir viendo la sonrisa del niño Malfoy.

-SLYTHERIN –terminó por pronunciar el sombrero y Scorpius dirigió una última mirada a Al y se fue a la mesa donde se aplaudía. Albus estaba un poco nervioso, su amigo acababa de entrar a la casa de las serpientes, a la casa de los traidores y lo más irónico es que no le importaba, solo quería estar al lado de él.

Después de algunos alumnos llegó el turno de Albus:

-Potter, Albus – llamó la profesora, el niño de cabellos negros azabaches solo camino hacia el taburete, podía sentir las miradas de todos, no quería voltear y confirmarlo, pero tuvo que hacerlo y pudo verlo, todos lo observaban, pero la única mirada que importaba era la de Scorpius que lo miraba entre dando ánimos e impaciente. La profesora le coloco el sombrero una vez que se sentó.

-_mmm… tenemos otro Potter, pero tu eres diferente, te pareces más a tu padre, claro que no en todo. Eres inteligente, si, también valiente, pero tienes mucha astucia y también se que realmente no te molestaría que te mandara a Slytherin…_

_-¿Cómo lo sabe?_ – preguntó al sombrero.

-_Lo veo en tu corazón, esperas algo de allí, a decir verdad creo que te iría bien ir a Slytherin, claro que si quieres te mando a Gryffindor…_

-_No… Slytherin esta bien_ – Pensó

-_En ese caso, espero que no te arrepientas_ – dijo el sombrero – SLYTHERIN – gritó y Al se quito el sombrero, se lo entrego a la profesora que estaba muy sorprendida y se fue muy tranquilo a la mesa donde estaba Scorpius sonriéndole, los Slytherins estaban igual de sorprendidos que todos en el Comedor, _"¿un Potter en Slytherin? Que broma era esa"._

James se quedó viendo con la boca abierta a su hermano, eso si no se lo esperaba, sabía que le había dicho que quedaría en la casa de las serpientes pero la verdad es que no se imaginaba que de verdad pasaría. Además Albus le sonreía feliz al niño que sus padres le habían dicho que tuvieran cuidado, que extraña pesadilla, que alguien lo despertará y estuviese en su casa todavía.

Albus volteo a ver a su hermano y vio que estaba con la boca bien abierta mirándolo, sintió un poco de pena al verlo, también volteo a ver a Rose y está también estaba más que sorprendida, lo miraba detenidamente, como queriendo saber porque lo había puesto en Slytherin.

-¿Pasa algo, Albus? – oyó que le preguntaba Scorpius.

-No, nada – y se sentó. Podía sentir otras ves las miradas de los Slytherins, no le importo y siguió hablando con sus compañeros de curso, mientras el Comedor recuperaba el habla.

-E… bien sigamos – dijo la profesora y así siguió llamando alumnos.

Después de algunos alumnos llegó el turno de la niña pelirroja –Weasley, Rose – Rose pasó y se sentó, la profesora le puso el sombrero y este en unos segundos grito:

-GRYFFINDOR – la mesa mencionada estallo en aplausos, pero ya no tan entusiasmados, todavía seguían confundidos por lo de Albus.

Terminaron de pasar todos lo alumnos, cada quien en sus casa ya sentados.

-Bien ya que todos están sentados, en sus respectivas casas, se que debería decirles unas palabras a los de primer año, pero como no es el momento al ataque compañeros- Dijo el Director Abeforth, los alumnos rieron un poco por lo dicho y apareció la comida, a la gente se le pasó el asombro y la confusión de selección de casas y comenzaron a comer.

Al y Scorpius hablaban muy animadamente con otros alumnos de primer año de Slytherin, mientras los de los demás cursos hablaban entre ellos sobre tener un Potter en Slytherin.

El banquete fue ameno, sus compañeros lo trataban bien y lo mejor de todo es que podía estar con el rubio. Aunque tendría que lidiar con su familia.

Al finalizar el banquete y unas cuantas palabras del Director, los prefectos de cada casa llamaron a los estudiantes de primero para llevarlos a los dormitorios. James alcanzó a Albus que iba con Scorpius hasta el final de la fila de Slytherins.

-¡ALBUS SEVERUS POTTER! – Grito James.

Al se detuvo al igual que todos los demás Slytherins, pues el grito enojado de James le intereso a los demás.

-¿Qué pasa James?- dijo Al acercándose a el chico enojado.

-¡¿Qué, que pasa?¿Estas loco Al? ¿Qué haces en Slytherin?

-mmm… pues me dirijo a mi habitación a dormir.

-Sabes muy bien que no me refiero a eso

-Pues no sé, aquí me puso el sombrero ¿Qué quieres que haga? Ya no lo puedo remediar, acostúmbrate –dijo Albus mirando serio a James que se veía llenos de ira.

-Me voy – dijo el hijo mayor de Harry y se fue de la misma manera en que llego, enojado, pues sabía que no podía remediar lo de Al, lo que el sombrero escogía, eso era.

El niño de los ojos esmeraldas regresó con Scorpius, este lo miraba preocupado – Esta bien, solo quería regañarme un poco – dijo Albus al chico Malfoy.

-Pero, no te hizo nada ¿verdad?

-No, claro que no – y le sonrió, Scorpius devolvió la sonrisa. Empezaron a caminar para seguir a los demás Slytherins, pues estos se habían ido en cuanto James se marcho.

Al entrar a la sala común de Slytherin Albus se sorprendió, todo era demasiado lujoso y… verde. Les asignaron sus cuartos, puesto que estos eran 2 personas por habitación, a Albus y Scorpius les toco juntos en la habitación. Ya una vez en su habitación se fijaron que ya estaban sus baúles con sus cosas, las habitaciones eran grandes, con dos camas. Se pusieron a platicar un rato y después cuando les entro el sueño se pusieron sus pijamas y se durmieron.

Al día siguiente ambos se despertaron temprano, se pusieron sus uniformes y Albus trato de arreglar su cabello, pero al parecer era imposible, incluso su compañero de habitación le trato de ayudar, fue un caso perdido. Scorpius trato de animar al niño de las esmeraldas, diciéndole que se le veía bien el cabello de esa forma. Cuando terminaron de cambiarse salieron hacia la sala común y después al Comedor a desayunar. Scorpius entro primero seguido de Albus y este último vio como algunas chicas de Ravenclaw se les quedaban viendo y cuchicheaban entre ellas, no le importo mucho, así que solo se sentaron en su mesa y vieron que su horario ya estaba ahí. Les tocaría Transformaciones a la primera hora y con Gryffindor. El desayuno estaba en la mesa así que no dudaron en tomarlo, pero Al hizo ademán de buscar algo en la mesa.

-Buscas algo, Albus

-Esto…no…bueno si, café

-¿Café? No dan café a los alumnos de primer año.

-¡¿Qué? –grito Albus y todos los alumnos y profesores que desayunaban voltearon a verle, solo le quedo dar una sonrisa nerviosa y volteo a ver su plato sonrojado, cuando ya no sintió las miradas de todos los que estaban en el Comedor volvió la mirada hacia su amigo, este lo veía con una sonrisa en el rostro, eso hizo que Albus volteara a verlo completamente.

-Te ves lindo, todo rojo, jajajaja… - dijo Scorpius

-Gra… gracias- dijo aún más sonrojado Al.

Terminaron de desayunar y se fueron a su primera clase, en la puerta estaban los alumnos de Slytherin y Gryffindor, Albus vio a Rose y fue a saludarla.

-Hola, Rose

-Hola, sabes aún me sigo preguntando que haces en Slytherin, si hubieras visto la cara de James cuando llegó de hablar contigo, estaba enojado, triste y se sentía muy culpable, ya sabes como si él fuera el que te mando a Slytherin.

-Se lo merece, ¿para qué me molesta?

-No me digas que solo por eso entraste a Slytherin – lo miró sorprendida, casi como si no lo conociera.

-No, claro que no – la trato de calmar – no pienses mal de mí, tengo otros motivos, pero no te los puedo decir

-mmm… te ves sospechoso, pero bueno… no creas que no vi tu actuación dependiente al café, es malo a tu edad, ¿de quién fue la culpa de tu inicio en el café? No me digas que el tío Harry.

-Pues a decir verdad, fueron Ted y James, una vez me retaron a tomar café y después de eso me empezó a gustar mucho, jeje…

-Eres bastante raro Al – Y Rose al terminar de decir eso le revolvió el cabello con una enorme sonrisa. Era bueno saber que al menos su prima lo apoyaba, ya después les mandaría una lechuza a sus padres, si es que alguien más no lo había hecho.

-Huí, si tu muy normal ¿no? – se siguió riendo hasta que sintió que alguien se había estampado con él, volteo y vio que era una de sus compañeras de casa.

-Lo siento – dijo la niña a Albus, la niña era de la misma altura que él, su cabello era negro y largo, hasta la cintura y el ojiverde se fijo que tenía ojos color miel, muy bonitos e inocentes – me tropecé.

-No hay problema… - y trato de decir el nombre de su compañera pero no lo recordaba – lo siento, pero no recuerdo cómo te llamas – le dijo a la niña con una sonrisa un tanto apenada por no recordar el nombre.

-Vittoria Storni – dijo la niña dándole la mano.

-Ahh… Storni, mucho gusto – saludo Albus dándole la mano a la niña también – Albus Potter.

-Si, recuerdo tu nombre – le dijo la niña sonriéndole, Albus se sonrojo, nunca le había sonreído una niña y menos una tan bonita – dime Vittoria, eso de los apellidos me hace sentir mayor, yo te diré Albus… - y volteo a ver a Rose - ¿y ella es?

-Mi prima – dijo Albus.

-Rose Weasley – dijo la pelirroja tendiéndole la mano a Vittoria.

-Mucho gusto, Rose – dijo correspondiendo el saludo con otra sonrisa. En sí Storni parecía alguien dulce y muy alegre, eso le gustaba a Albus – yo tengo una hermana gemela, Angélica – dijo señalando a una niña igual a ella pero con el cabello más corto, hasta los hombros. La hermana gemela de Vittoria estaba hablando con Scorpius, eso hizo sentir a Al un poco celoso, al parecer su amigo se acoplaba rápido a tener compañeras, pero no dijo nada, se dio cuenta de que Vittoria lo observaba muy detenidamente y ella le dijo muy cerca del odio para que solo oyera él – conocemos a Scorpius desde que somos pequeñas, su padre es buen amigo de la familia, no hay porque ponerse celoso – y le sonrió al terminar de decir eso, Al solo pudo sonrojarse al verse descubierto.

-Yo… no… – pero Albus fue interrumpido por la llegada de la profesora McGonagall que les dijo a todos a los alumnos que entraran al salón, así que Albus no pudo argumentar nada y entró.

El tiempo pasaba muy rápido cuando Albus estaba con Scorpius. No era necesario decir que ellos dos se pasaban la mayoría del tiempo juntos ya sea viendo los entrenamientos de Quidditch, en el lago platicando o durmiendo, en la Sala Común sentados en los lujosos sillones comiendo chocolates - ahora que no podía tomar café tenía que tener otra adicción y esa era el chocolate - o leyendo un libro. Claro que estaban otros compañeros de su curso con ellos como las gemelas Storni, pero la verdad es que esos dos no pasaban mucho tiempo con otras personas, les gustaba más estar solos.

James había dejado de fastidiar a Albus, después de un tiempo, cuando su padre enterado le mando una carta al mayor de los hermanos exigiéndole un buen comportamiento. Cuando la familia se entero sobre la casa a la que pertenecía Albus, pusieron el grito en el cielo, también tuvieron que aguantarse, pues no se podía hacer nada y casi le mandan a Al un Howler cuando supieron sobre la amistad con Scorpius Malfoy. Pero su padre solo le mando una lechuza preguntándole si todo esta bien, que les contará más seguido lo que pasaba con él. El niño pensaba que tal vez su padre se sentía culpable por no pasar más tiempo con él, pero Albus estaba acostumbrado a compartir el tiempo que su padre tenía para la familia con sus dos hermanos, al ser el de en medio su personalidad era callada y solitaria, además cuando quería hablar James y Lily, que eran más ruidosos, hablaban por él, aparte su padre parecía no tenía tiempo. Por eso se aliviaba de estar en Slytherin, para que no lo molestaran, eso no quería decir que Al odiara a su familia, solo que necesita estar un poco separado de ellos, era cansado estar en el mismo lugar que James que nunca paraba de hablar, y en eso estaban de acuerdo Ted y él.

Su primer año fue rápido, entre trabajos, tareas y clases, algunos castigos por bromas que les jugaba James, y al llegar a las vacaciones de verano Albus iba a su segundo año, pero no le gustaba estar en casa, James molestándolo, Lily le preguntaba todo sobre Hogwarts, su madre no le decía mucho y cuando Albus quería hablar sobre Hogwarts y sus amigos Ginny decía que tenía que seguir haciendo sus labores. Cuando quería hablar con su padre, este no tenía tiempo, siempre estaba trabajando en la central de aurores. Pasó sus vacaciones encerrado en su cuarto leyendo, escuchando música y mandándose lechuzas con Scorpius, contándole lo poco interesante se su vida. En cambio su amigo le contaba las cosas que hacía con su padre, pero nunca mencionaba a su madre, hasta parecía que no vivía en casa de los Malfoy.

Al terminarse las vacaciones de verano, Albus estaba emocionado, regresaría a Hogwarts y volvería a ver a todos sus compañeros, pero especialmente al chico rubio.

Llegaron a la estación del tren a tiempo para salir rumbo a Hogwarts, Albus buscaba a Scorpius con la mirada, hasta que lo vio, estaba junto a su padre, el niño rubio lo vio y lo saludo con la mano e hizo ademán de que se acercara, Albus observo a su familia que estaba muy ocupada dando indicaciones a sus hijos y advertencias, y se acerco a donde estaba la familia Malfoy.

-Buenos días – dijo Albus al llegar al lado de Scorpius.

-Buenos días – dijeron Draco y Scorpius Malfoy.

-Papá, él es Albus Potter – dijo el Malfoy menor con una sonrisa a su padre

-Mucho gusto pequeño Potter…

-Papá es Albus, ALBUS…

-Si claro, mucho gusto Albus – le tendió la mano Draco.

-El placer es mió, Sr. Malfoy – dándole la mano al rubio mayor y sonriéndole.

-Scorpius me habla mucho de ti, siempre me cuenta las bromas que hacen juntos y como Blaise los salva, ese hombre ha sido así toda su vida, le encantan las bromas, no se como es que fue un Slytherin.

-Me habían dicho que el profesor es amigo suyo

-Si, ¿Scorpius te lo dijo?

-No, Vittoria Storni, pero no me imaginaba que fueran tan amigos, solo pensé que nos ayudaba porque es el encargado de la casa de Slytherin y le gustaba jugarle bromas a los Gryffindors, especialmente a James, mi hermano mayor, jeje…

-Supongo que en parte también a de ser eso jaja…- la risa del Sr. Malfoy era un poco fría pero a Albus le pareció que era hermosa, como un canto, era raro pensar que el padre de tu mejor amigo tenía risa hermosa y que también se te hacía muy guapo.

Albus se quedo platicando unos momentos con la familia Malfoy, a decir verdad el Sr. Malfoy le pareció una persona bastante genial, inteligente y amable, todo lo contrarío a como lo pintaba su tío Ron.

-¡Albus! – grito Ginny Potter, al ver a su hijo hablando con los Malfoy, Harry solo saludo a el Sr. Malfoy asintiendo y el padre de Scorpius hizo lo mismo.

-Bueno, creo que tengo que irme, perdón, nos vemos Sr. Malfoy. Scorpius, espérame en el último compartimiento, ¿Esta bien para ti? – dijo el menor de los hijos varones de los Potter apunto de irse a donde estaba su familia.

-Claro, Al – contesto Scorpius dándole una sonrisa y volviendo su mirada fría a la familia de Al.

-Nos vemos Albus – dijo el Sr. Malfoy serio, viendo como la familia de Albus lo observaba, era una mirada de "aléjate del niño, no lo corrompas".

Albus llegó con su familia dispuesto a despedirse de una vez y estos lo veían como si le hubiera salido otra cabeza.

-¿Qué pasa?

-Bueno estabas charlando muy amenamente con Malfoy, con Draco Malfoy para ser específicos – dijo tío Ron

-Si, ¿Qué tiene? – dijo sin realmente entender el problema.

-Pues como te lo pongo Albus, simplemente es Malfoy, ¿no te quiso reclutar al lado Oscuro?

-¡Ronald, cállate! – dijo tía Hermione, que al ver la cara de triste de su sobrino, callo inmediatamente a su esposo.

-¿Eh? ¿Por qué? – dijo Ron, y Hermione le indico el rostro triste de Albus con la mirada, así que Ron prefirió callarse.

-Mira Al – dijo Harry agachándose para ponerse a la altura de los ojos de su hijo, los dos pares de esmeraldas se conectaron, Al a veces pensaba que su padre hacía eso porque era como una conexión con la cual se entendían –Es que estamos preocupados por ti, tu no hablas mucho y eso nos desconcierta, además no estamos acostumbrados a que alguien de la familia hable con Draco Malfoy, ni mucho menos que te lleves tan bien con su hijo.

-Pero papá, Scorpius es mi mejor amigo y el Sr. Malfoy es muy genial y amable…

-¿Amable? – Dijo Ginny interrumpiendo a su hijo- pero si el Malfoy que recordamos era un idiota. Además molestaba mucho a tu padre.

-Pues ya no es así, y Scorpius no es su padre – contestó enojado y cansado de escuchar siempre lo mismo de su familia – ya me voy, no quiero seguir escuchándolos – dijo Al enojado y se subió al tren, dejando a su familia sorprendida por su actitud. No volteo atrás para despedirse y se dirigió hasta el último compartimiento del tren, en el ya estaba Scorpius que miraba hacia la nada - ¿Pasa algo, Scorpius?

-No nada, ¿y a ti te pasa algo?

-Pues estoy algo enojado, con mi familia.

-La verdad es… que los escuche – dijo Scorpius, con una sonrisita triste y todavía mirando a la nada, a Albus se le estrujo el corazón.

-¿Y estas enojado conmigo?

-No, me estoy acostumbrando poco a poco, el que la gente piense mal de mi familia, especialmente de mi papá, pero aún así duele un poco- dijo Scorp, pero Al sabía que no solo le dolía un poco, sino que le dolía bastante, quería dejar de pensar en lo que su familia había dicho sobre su mejor amigo, pero era algo que le daba mucho coraje. El ver sentado a Scorp con la mirada perdida y de seguro haciéndose a la idea de lo que familia de su mejor amigo acababa de decir, Albus sentía como si su corazón se fuera a romper.

El pequeño Potter se sentó enseguida de Scorp, tomo su mano y recargo su cabeza en el hombro del niño rubio.

-No importa que tu padre no les guste o que tu no les gustes, a mi me gustan y eso es lo único que importa – dijo Al y se acomodo más sobre el hombro del niño Malfoy, así se fue quedando dormido, sintiendo el calor de Scorp y como la mano del rubio acariciaba sus revoltosos cabellos negros.

Bueno espero que les haya gustado la historia dejen review y nos sigamos leyendo.

Bye bye


	2. CAPITULO 2 I got a feeling

¡Hola a todos! Estoy de vuelta, me disculpo por mi tardanza, pero… como siempre, la universidad consume mi tiempo, y el tiempo que tengo libre, no voy a mentir, lo dedico a dormir o leer cosas de la Uni, eso de dormir solo 3 horas diarias no le hacen bien al cuerpo, estoy tan cansada que a veces ni siquiera salgo de mi casa y ahora que tomo clases de Alemán los sábados ya no tengo un fin de semana normal. Este semestre ha sido… horrible, amo leer pero la verdad es que estoy cansada de hacerlo, hay ocasiones en que confundo el inglés y el español hahaha… y pues no sé que más decirles, espero y entiendan (ya que lo más probable vuelva a tardar en subir otro capitulo) que la razón por la que no subo capítulos no es porque sea una floja, sino porque no tengo tiempo, de hecho ahora mismo debería estar traduciendo un poema hehehe… (Tarea) así que los dejaré leer y por favor dejen reviews, hasta para regañarme haha…

Advertencia: este fic tiene contenido homosexual, si no te gusta, ¿ Qué haces aquí? Así que salte

CAPITULO 2. **I got a feeling**

El segundo año en Hogwarts, pasaba igual de rápido que el primero, o al menos eso era lo que Albus sentía. Los momentos que pasaba en el colegio y especialmente con el rubio de ojos grises, parecían tan pocos. Siempre tratando de que su mejor amigo no se diera cuenta de su reciente dependencia a él, pues no le veía nada de raro, pero los demás Slytherins no les agradaba verlos muy juntos. Sus amigos de la casa no comentaban al respecto, lo veían como algo común en ellos pero a veces Al sentía que lo miraban raro.

James paró de fastidiar en cuanto a la casa en la que su hermano menor se encontraba, pero las bromas se intensificaron, no eran peligrosas solamente diversión, pero a los demás Slytherins si les hacía algunas bastante pesadas. En respuesta Al y Scorpius las regresaban de igual o mayor fuerza hacía el hijo mayor de los Potter y su pandilla de lerdos, como los llamaba el chico Malfoy. Los profesores ni enterados, aunque si el hechizo era difícil de arreglar iban con Ted a que los ayudará, ya que Ted Lupin era profesor desde ese año y no hacía muchas preguntaba, aunque los hermanos Potter sabían que su profesor quería saber todos los detalles, para diversión propia. Muchos pensaban que el profesor Lupin era demasiado joven para el puesto, pero eso no quitaba que Teddy no fuera bueno, según Harry, su ahijado era igual a Remus Lupin, un gran profesor.

El joven Lupin y el hijo mayor de los Potter siempre habían sido muy buenos amigos, se contaban todo y hablaban sobre chicas, claro que al niño de ojos verdes no le interesaba esos temas. Cuando Al tenía oportunidad de hablar con Ted (ya que James no los dejaba ni acercarse), sólo conversaban sobre hechizos, pociones y cosas relacionadas con las Artes Oscuras, a Ted le daba risa, el saber que a Albus le interesaban eses cosas, pues sólo era un niño. El pequeño Potter veía a Lupin como un hermano, pues siempre estaba en su casa, era divertido cuando cambiaba su aspecto, su color de cabello siempre extravagante, las bromas que le hacían a James de vez en cuando, pero este último casi siempre se enojaba cuando su hermano y Ted estaba juntos. Ted anteriormente había tenido una relación con su prima Victorie, terminaron porque ella era alumna y no se podían involucrar profesores y alumnos, aunque Al sabía que esa razón era pura excusa, ellos simplemente ya no se amaban, una de esas veces que Lupin se quedaba en su casa, Al escucho una conversación de él y su hermano mayor, sobre el noviazgo que el primero tenía con Victorie y este le decía a su hermano que ya no podía seguir con la chica puesto que las cosas ya no estaban bien, que lo mejor sería terminar, lo demás no lo escucho porque se acordó de las ganas de ir al baño, después de terminarse su taza de café.

En ese año Scorpius hizo prueba para jugar en el equipo de Quidditch de Slytherin y quedó como buscador, realmente era bueno en el deporte y cuando volaba era una imagen que definitivamente no podías sacar de tu cabeza. Albus en cambio no hacía nada más que leer. Leer es una afición sana y segura, decía el niño Potter cuando Scorpius trato de que el moreno se subiera a una escoba con él. Iba a los partidos de Quidditch solo porque su mejor amigo jugaba, además de que tenía compromiso familiar con James que era cazador y lo hacía muy bien, probablemente algún día fuera nombrado capitán, pero no era lo mismo , el rubio contra su hermano, definitivamente ver a su amigo era mucho mejor.

Rose tampoco jugaba al Quidditch, aunque para ella era interesante ver jugar, era buena haciendo tácticas, porque decía que jugar no era lo suyo, aunque las pocas veces que la vio a jugar le había parecido bastante buena, aunque seguía siendo la mejor estudiando.

Las clases eran aburridas, especialmente Historia de la Magia que seguía dando el profesor Binns, Albus pensaba que si la muerte era así de aburrida tendría que empezar a crear la piedra filosofal para nunca morir. Se le daba muy bien la materia de Transformaciones, y la profesora McGonagall se lamentaba el no tenerlo en Gryffindor. En encantamientos, era bueno no se quejaba, pero el profesor Corner se le quedaba viendo raro, nunca le daba importancia pero a Scorpius le molestaba bastante. Sus clases favoritas eran Pociones, con el profesor Zabinni, era muy divertido, aparte de que se le insinuaba a todos los alumnos y alumnas, el profesor era muy atractivo no cabía duda y era buen amigo del padre de Scorpius, por lo que siempre los ayudaba cuando tenían problemas, pero su actitud divertida cambiaba cuando veía a Rose o incluso se mencionaba la chica, era extraño, pero tampoco le daba mucho interés, pues Rose era Gryffindor y una muy seria. Otra era DCAO, pues Ted era un excelente profesor, divertido, si, pero también trabajador. Y por último era astronomía, a Scorpius de verdad le gustaba, el ojiverde creía entender el porque, puesto que el nombre de su amigo es una constelación. Este último con el tiempo y conforme iba creciendo se volvía más frío y distante hacía los demás, nunca peleaba o atacaba a alguien que le molestará, diciendo cosas de su familia, solo ponía su mirada indiferente y se iba, normalmente se ponía más distante cuando decían cosas molestas sobre su padre. Potter pensaba que si alguien lo molestará a él o su familia le daría un buen golpe o le lanzaría algún hechizo para que tuviera el pico cerrado. Eso era en lo que diferían Scorpius y Al, mientras el rubio era un poco más calmado y frio, el moreno era más impulsivo. El chico Malfoy en el poco tiempo que había pasado en Hogwarts tuvo que aguantar insultos de parte de Gryffindors, inclusive algunos Slytherins, según él no les daba mucha importancia, pero Albus siempre estaba ahí para animarlo.

El segundo año llegó a su fin y otra vez el niño de ojos verdes tuvo que pasar las vacaciones lejos del chico Malfoy. Con lo mismo en su casa, James molestando y Lily emocionada porque al fin el próximo año irían a Hogwarts ella y Hugo, su madre casi no hablaba con él y Harry, pues él ocupado, solo de vez en cuando tenían alguna conversación porque sus conversaciones se veían interrumpidas por las constantes peleas entre sus padres, eran tantas que ya estaba acostumbrado y al final opto por ignorarlos. Era realmente aburrido, incluso monótono estar en su casa, lo único que lo alegraba era que Scorpius le mandaba lechuzas todos los días, con fotos de sus vacaciones, pues el Sr. Malfoy y su hijo se habían ido a Francia, Alemania e Italia de vacaciones y por algunos negocios. Pero lo más curioso es que no iba la madre de Scorpius, pero el niño rubio nunca hablaba sobre ella, así que Al nunca había preguntado o importado ese detalle, hasta ese momento.

Las vacaciones terminaron _"Gracias a Merlín"_ pensó el pequeño Potter, pronto vería a Scorpius, y Lily y Hugo quedarían en Gryffindor (era lo más seguro) así que no lo molestarían, porque ambos hablaban hasta por los codos, eso era tan molesto, ya que Albus estaba acostumbrado al silencio de su cuarto, oyendo música y leyendo un buen libro. No odiaba a su familia, la respuesta era simple, lo que pasaba por la cabeza de Al era todo un mundo, solo a unas pocas personas realmente dejaba entrar, aparte no era bueno en relacionarse con la gente. Era muy callado y por supuesto es de saber que todos los Weasleys hablaban y nunca paraba. El tercer año comenzó, y el pequeño Potter estaba más que desesperado por ver a su amigo, lo más extraño era que tenía la necesidad de tocar el cabellos del rubio desde que las vacaciones de verano empezaron, aparte de esa necesidad tenía otra, necesitaba ver los ojos grises de Scorpius, ver todas y cada una de las facetas de él, se sentía extraño ante la situación nunca había necesitado ver o tocar a alguien o al mismo Scorpius, esto lo estaba empezando a asustar. Cuando el rubio hablaba Al se sentía como en las nubes, ese extraño sentimiento que le nacía al observar al chico Malfoy, ya sea dormido, haciendo tareas o cuando jugaba al Quidditch. No quería tomarle importancia, pero el sentimiento y lo asustado que lo tenía descubrir sensaciones de esa magnitud, y más por tu amigo, lo empezaban a molestar.

Lily y Hugo quedaron en Gryffindor, como Al suponía. Con las nuevas materias escogidas ese año estaba más ocupado, puesto que había escogido Runas Antiguas y Aritmacia. En cambio Scorpius había escogido Adivinación y Runas Antiguas, así que las clases que no se estaban juntos Albus se sentía un poco solo. Había algunos cambios, menos bromas hacia el hermano mayor de los Potter y un poco de lejanía, pero empezó a cambiar un poco más cuando miles de chicas en días anteriores a San Valentín le pedían citas y salidas para ir a Hogsmead. El chico Malfoy las rechazaba, ya que le comentaba a Al que ninguna le llamaba realmente la atención. En cambio el moreno sabía que solo le pedían salir con él por la fama de su padre y esa fue la razón del rechazo a todas, aparte que ninguna le gustaba, no es que no fueran bonitas, simplemente que no le atraían. James rechazaba a algunas y las que más le gustara, salía con ellas, incluso Ted tenía propuestas, parecía que ese año se empeñaban todas a conquistarlos.

Llegó San Valentín y James al final dijo que iba a salir con una chica de Hufflepuff, Scorp no salió con nadie, así que Albus tampoco. Ese mismo día se lo pasaron en su habitación en las mazmorras de Slytherin, con amigos, entre ellos las gemelas Storni, Vittoria y Angélica las únicas chicas que no les pidieron alguna cita, además de que no tenían muchas amigas, pero si tenían un montón de amigos, muchas chicas de Hogwarts las miraban mal pues tenían un concepto de ellas no muy bueno, al estar siempre con hombres, sería mentira decir que no eran bonitas, además a Scorpius y Al les caían muy bien. La "reunión" que hicieron los de Slytherin en las habitaciones fue tan genial, solo amigos nada de parejitas tontas y sus cursilerías, se la pasaron comiendo chocolates, dulces y alguna que otra chuchería, con jugo de calabaza y para Al, café de contrabando de las cocinas. Definitivamente para el moreno fue uno de los mejores San Valentín que él haya tenido, pues festejar con los amigos era fantástico, pero especialmente estar con el rubio era lo mejor. Muchas veces Al deseaba que todo siguiera igual, pero también pensaba que tenía que hacerse a la idea de que no todo lo que deseas, lo tienes.

El final del tercer año se acercaba cada vez más, exámenes, trabajos, era un caos, pero Al se tranquilizaba yendo al aya cerca del lago a leer, pensar un poco y liberar el estrés, había ocasiones en que el rubio lo acompañaba y se que daba dormido en el regazo del ojiverde, este estaba más que encantado, poder tocar el rubio cabello, observarlo dormido, era una imagen como para tomarle una fotografía y eso precisamente trato de hacer muchas veces el moreno, pero la cámara hacía demasiado ruido o él se movía mucho y despertaba al ojigris. Una nueva afición del chico Potter era tomar fotografías, lo había descubierto hace poco, la navidad de su tercer año en Hogwarts sus padres le habían regalado una cámara que él ni siquiera había pedido, no sabía por qué su padre se la había enviado, pero la verdad era que ya no se podía separar de su cámara. Era cierto que al principio no la usaba, hasta que un día el chico Malfoy esculco su baúl y la encontró ahí arrumbada, la cogió y comenzó a tomar fotos, desde ese entonces al niño de las esmeraldas le gusto la fotografía, le tomaba fotos a sus amigos y a ellos les encantaba, como eran Slytherins y todos saben que ellos son tan vanidosos y les gusta llamar la atención no les molestaba en lo absoluto. También les tomaba fotos a las gemelas, de hecho Vittoria la menor, lo motivaba a tomar cualquier cosa hasta una almohada o su desayuno, ya que ella mientras se aburría en clase dibujaba cualquier cosa o persona, a veces hacía retratos. Claro que las fotos que más le gustaba tomar a Albus eran las de Scorpius, pues este le encantaba que su amigo le tomara fotos, porque decía que Potter lo hacía ver más sexy, ante esto todo se reían, menos el fotógrafo ya que le daba pena.

Las vacaciones empezaron y el pequeño Potter a la hora de estar en su casa ya quería regresar a Hogwarts, algo le preocupaba, James no había llegado a molestar y a hacerle cuantas bromas se le haya ocurrido como de costumbre. Lily hablaba con su madre mientras hacía la cena y su padre quería hablar con él en su habitación.

-Al, ¿Cómo te fue este año en Hogwarts? – pregunto Harry sentándose en la cama de su hijo, mientras este estaba acostado en ella.

-Bien

-¿Solo bien? – pregunto su padre de manera insistente.

-Si

-Vamos Al, tiene que decir algo más, sabes yo no creo que sea mal que estés en Slytherin, de hecho me parece bien, mientras tus amigos no te hagan algo o te traten mal todo esta bien. Mira tu madre tal vez no le guste que hables de tu casa porque bueno… no sé, pero yo quiero saber más de ti.

-Claro, papá eres un Gryffindor, y es bien sabido lo que los Gryffindors piensan, no quiero molestarte con platicas Slytherin, porque no mejor te vas a hablar con James, esta raro desde hace un buen tiempo.

-Albus- dijo seriamente Harry – no me voy a ir, después voy y habló con tu hermano – dijo mirándolo fijamente.

-Has lo que quieras – dijo Al en tono resignado – ¿De que quieres hablar?

-Ya te lo dije

-Bien, ya te respondí – contestó de mala gana pero vio la mirada que su padre tenía y decidió contestar en tono más apropiado – Bueno… este…realmente me gusto la cámara – dijo con una sonrisa en su rostro – y ya revele las fotos, ¿Quieres verlas?

-Por supuesto – contestó su padre con una sonrisa.

Al busco en su baúl las fotos que había tomado y se las mostró a su padre. Este mientras las veía hacia algunos comentarios.

-Jajaja… en esta se ven bastante graciosos tus amigos, ¿Son tus amigos no?

-Si papá, esa fue tomada después de una pequeña broma.

-Esta bien, seguiré viendo- pasaba las fotos y las veía – tienes muchas fotos de Scorpius y unas gemelas.

-Si bueno, Scorpius es mi mejor amigo y sale muy bien en las fotos y las gemelas son grandes modelos, aparte la menor Vittoria es muy buena pintando y dibujando, toda una artista, deja te muestro un retrato que hizo de mí – y así Al se paro de la cama y busco otra vez en su baúl el retrato a carboncillo que Vittoria le había hecho - ¿Qué te parece? Verdad que es buena.

-Realmente lo dibujo una niña de 13 años, wow... tiene talento, aparte son unas niñas muy bonitas, ¿Alguna te gusta?

-No papá son mis amigas, aunque no puedo negar que son bonitas, pero algo raras, están en Slytherin y les encantan las cosas muggles. Ya sabes lo que dicen de los Slytherin que odiamos todo lo que no sea del Mundo Mágico.

-Eso es muy raro en un Slytherin, pero no creo que sea algo malo.

-Será su parte Italiana, además son familiares del profesor Zabinni, imagínate lo extrañas que son.

-Jeje… por lo que me han contado de Zabinni, ultimamente es bastante… mmm… como decirlo… no Slytherin, bueno ¿Quién sabe?

-No te imaginas cuanto.

-Tienes fotos de Malfoy, ¿Por qué? – dijo el padre extrañado de que su hijo tuviera fotos de quien en el pasado había sido su enemigo, ahora no sabía que era.

-Ah, bueno… yo…es que un día el Sr. Malfoy fue a ver un partido de Quidditch y no me pude resistir, vamos papá el Sr. Malfoy es demasiado atractivo, tenía que tomarle unas cuantas fotos y él no se negó, no pienses mal, es sólo que juntos Scorp y su padre se ven muy bien.

-Claro, esta bien… nunca pensé que Malfoy se veía tan bien, ha cambiado, de hecho sonriendo se ve más atractivo que con su cara de indiferencia.

-¿Verdad? Pero aún así, creo que Scorpius es más hermoso sonriendo – respondió con una gran sonrisa ante la mención de su amigo, era una sonrisa de lo más extraña parecía que estaba en las nubes, Albus se dio cuenta y pronto cambio su expresión antes de que su padre la pudiera ver, pero cuando vio a su padre, este no lo estaba mirando a él si no a la foto de Draco Malfoy.

-Es más joven – dijo y cambio dejo de mirar la foto y cambio a otra – Mira tienes fotos de James jugando al Quidditch, se ven muy bien, ¿me las puedo quedar? a tu madre le encantaran.

-Si, por su puesto.

-Sabes realmente creo que tienes mucho talento para esto.

-Acabo de comenzar, como en Hogwarts no puedes hacer mucho si no juegas Quidditch o perteneces a algún grupo. Así que creo que me dedicaré a esto por un buen tiempo o mientras Vittoria me siga animando/obligando jaja…

-Eso es bueno – dijo con una gran sonrisa dirigida a su hijo – ya me voy tengo que ayudarle a tu madre a hacer la cena – dijo Harry ya en la puerta, ya iba salir cuando se detuvo – Y Albus sigue tomando fotografías, realmente eres bueno – Dijo por ultimo Harry y salió del cuarto.

Hablar con su padre siempre era bueno, parecía como si de verdad lo entendiera, platicaban sobre cualquier cosa y Al se tranquilizaba, en cambio cuando hablaba con su madre se alteraba, con James podía hablar pero después de 10 bromas y con Lily a veces era un fastidio hablar.

Las vacaciones eran extrañas, sin que su hermano hiciera sus acostumbradas actividades parecía tan silencioso, en veces Al pensaba que era como decían "La calma antes de la tormenta", quizás James estuviera planeado algo grande, no lo sabía pero lo estaba hartando. Tal vez Ted que vendría a pasar por un tiempo en su casa las vacaciones lo sacaba a su hermano de ese estado depresivo. Cuando Teddy llegó, todo se alegraron, especialmente Harry pues quería saber como estaba su ahijado, ya que como era profesor en Hogwarts no se podían ver mucho y también porque estaba preocupado por él.

-Hola padrino ¿Cómo están todos? – dijo Ted en cuanto llegó y Harry lo recibió.

-Bien, ¿Cómo estas tu? – dijo Potter al momento de abrazar a su ahijado y a la vez muy alegre de verlo.

-Bien no me quejo, mucho trabajo, pero no es nada contra lo que no pueda – contestó mientras ambos hombres se separaban del abrazo de bienvenida.

-Eso es bueno de oír, ¿Quieres cenar?

-Me gustaría mucho, padrino, tengo mucha hambre.

-Bien, déjame llamar a los chicos, si quieres pasa al comedor, ahí esta Ginny.

-Claro, Harry.

El auror subió las escaleras para avisar a sus hijos, fue al cuarto de Lily que era el más cercano en el segundo piso.

-Lily, hija – Dijo Harry tocando a la puerta – baja a cenar, ya llegó Teddy.

-Ya voy papá – grito la niña dentro de su cuarto y abriendo la puerta, cuando salió vio que si papá iba al tercer piso donde se encontraban los cuartos de James y Al, aparte del cuarto de invitados que prácticamente era el de Teddy y bajo por las escaleras hacia el comedor.

Harry iba hacia el cuarto de su hijo mayor, cuando vio que la puerta del cuarto de Albus estaba medio abierta y en ella estaban sus hijos hablando muy misteriosamente.

- Al no se que hacer – Harry reconoció la voz de su hijo mayor.

-Pues ni siquiera me has dicho que hiciste. Además yo también tengo problemas – dijo Al un poco fastidiado porque James había interrumpido su lectura. "_Ya no sé ni siquiera que sentir con lo que me esta pasando y viene este a que le de un consejo. Nunca me había pasado pero de solo pensarlo me temo que no puedo seguir escondiéndolo, me da miedo. Según Vittoria es algo totalmente normal, pero para que ella lo diga de seguro no tiene nada de normal, ya no sé que pensar". _Se dijo así mismo el pequeño de ojos esmeralda.

-¿Que voy a hacer? Me siento raro – empezó James, pero al ver la cara de su hermano muy fastidiado decidió mejor decir todo de una vez – ya ves que te dije que el día de San Valentín iba a salir con una Hufflepuff, pues la verdad es que no salí con ella, y… me fui con un tipo de Ravenclaw – paró el mayor esperando que Albus dijera algo pero las palabras de su hermano nunca llegaron – vamos Al que creo que tuve una cita con un hombre. Nunca me había puesto a pensar si alguna vez me iban a gustar los hombres y lo peor fue que me gusto salir con él y decidimos volver a vernos, y bueno yo… yo… lo

-¿Lo besaste?

-Si, aunque creo que también me pasé un poco, no fueron solo besos.

-¿Lo…lo hiciste con él? – preguntó realmente sorprendido.

-No, pero lo toque un poco, de hecho más de lo que debía, era una sensación extraña que me gusto, al final se volvió costumbre. Pero como yo no quería una relación formal con él, se enojo y termino conmigo, no me volvió a hablar después de eso.

-Wow… por Merlín, nunca lo hubiera imaginado de ti, siempre te he visto como un mujeriego y ahora me sales con que eres gay.

-No soy gay, me siguen gustando las mujeres… tampoco soy mujeriego – Al miró a su hermano con una expresión de total incredulidad – ¡enserio!

-Claro… Pero te gustan más los hombres, ¿No es así? ¿En que te convierte eso?

-Supongo que los llaman bisexuales, no sé, realmente no quiero pensar en ello mucho, eso de poner etiquetas, de definir mi sexualidad es muy… problemático – contestó con total seriedad, una seriedad no muy característica de James, pensó Albus.

-Mmm… - no sabía que decirle a su hermano, ¿por qué le pedía ese tipo de consejo a él? Ni siquiera podía arreglar su vida amorosa, o más bien la falta de ella – Enserio James, no sé que decirte – dijo honestamente, porque era verdad ¿Qué le decía? Pero vio la cara de total desesperación de su hermano mayor – ¿Qué te parece si lo hablamos después? Me empieza a dar mucha hambre, hay que bajar a ver si ya esta lista la cena y para ser honesto me dio miedo hablar contigo sobre tu vida amorosa.

-Al, tu pasas por lo mismo – dijo James en una manera muy seria, esa manera de ser de James era algo que Albus no estaba acostumbrado, así que dio un largo suspiro antes de contestar.

-No, lo mío es diferente – miró a su hermano a los ojos – Ven vamos – dijo al apartarlos y dirigirse a la puerta de su habitación.

El ojiverde mayor se quedó en shock después de oír toda la conversación de sus hijos, por lo que entendió James era gay o lo que sea que fuese, por Merlín ¿Qué significaba eso?

-Papá, ¿Estas bien? – preguntó Albus, al salir de su habitación y encontrar a su padre ahí.

-Emm… si… es que ya llegó Ted y vamos a cenar, vamos chicos hay que bajar – dijo su padre aparentando no haberlos escuchado. No diría nada, se lo guardaría hasta estar seguro y esperaría que le contarán, aún así saber algo como eso era como para lazarte un _avada_. No es que él sea homofóbico, no para nada, el respetaba las preferencias de los demás pero la manera en que se entero no sirve para dejar zanjado el tema en su interior. Además que su primogénito estaba experimentado de más, tendría que platicar seriamente con él.

-Bien, vamos, papá estas seguro que estas bien, te ves pálido, como si hubieras visto al Lord Oscuro, jaja…

-Cállate, James, fastidias a papá con tus comentarios tontos – dijo un cansado Al, necesitaba silencio puesto que estaba pensando seriamente en su platica con James pero en definitiva no tenía respuesta a lo que su hermano le pasaba. Aunque había algo que no dejaba de molestarle, acaso su padre los había escuchado, ojala que no, parecía no pensar nada extraño o sorprendente, tendría que vigilarlo.

-Solo estoy cansado, he tenido un poco más de trabajo – dijo el padre de los chicos, mientras bajaban al comedor.

-Por cierto papá, ¿Cómo te va en el trabajo, algo que valga la pena?- preguntó Al.

-La verdad no, tenemos mucho que hacer pero no es algo de lo que deban preocuparse.

-Bien, tengo hambre, que bueno que ya esta la cena – Dijo el bromista cuando entraban al comedor y vio que ahí estaban Ted, Lily y Ginny esperándolos – pero que serviciales y unidos somos cuando Teddy esta aquí. Por cierto, Hola Teddy – dijo James alegre y dejando callados y sin comentarios a todos, Al sólo hizo una media sonrisa, a veces su hermano no era tan idiota, le gustaba dejar a la gente en vergüenza, y en este caso a sus padres por sus constantes peleas que tenían a los tres hermanos más que fastidiados.

-Hola Ted – dijo esta vez Albus y fue y lo saludo con un beso en la mejilla y se sentó a su lado. Sintió una mirada y volteo, no era nadie más que James viéndolo fijamente.

-Hola, James, Al, ¿Cómo han estado en sus vacaciones?

-Aburridos – dijeron ambos hermanos todavía fulminándose con la mirada.

-¿Qué pasa hermanito? Parece que hubieras visto algo que no te gusto, acaso tengo algo en la cara – dijo Al sacando un poco de su actitud Slytherin y sonriendo maliciosamente.

-No, puedes hacer lo que te plazca – bien ese era un indicio pensó Al, a su hermano le gustaba Teddy pero parecía no darse cuenta. Desde hace un buen tiempo que lo tenía en mente pues su hermanito se ponía celoso cada vez que él se acercaba, al ahora peli-azul.

-Bueno, hay que cenar – dijo Harry tratando de calmar el ambiente lleno de tensión.

-Si, hay que comenzar querido, James, Albus deténganse y empiecen a comer – dijo esta vez Ginny que no había dicho nada hasta ese momento, junto con Lily. Y la cena comenzó. Al sentir los estómagos llenándose de alimento, el ambiente se amenizó y toda la cena fue entre risas y algunos comentarios tontos.

Pasaron los días y Albus seguía en el silencio de su habitación con las cartas de Scorpius, el ojiverde cada vez que las leía lo que su amigo rubio escribía le daba un vuelco en el corazón, un sentimiento de emoción y calidez, vamos que creía que se estaba enamorando de su mejor amigo, sí es que antes no lo estaba. Hasta hace poco había aceptado el hecho, cuando una vez James entro en su cuarto buscándolo y vio las fotos que le había tomado al rubio y las tenía pegadas en una pared la cual estaba pintada con muchos colores dándole un aspecto psicodélico, entro al cuarto y lo primero que vio fue a su hermano viendo fijamente las fotos, este volteo a verlo a él y lo único que dijo antes de salir fue "estas enamorado de él" señalando una foto donde su amigo rubio sonreía. Bien, le había costado aceptarlo pero ahora era todo un hecho, estaba enamorado de su mejor amigo, aquel que no le iba a corresponder y por la amistad que se tenían no iba a decirle nada, se lo guardaría.

Teddy en el tiempo que estaba en la casa de los Potter trataba de hablar con James sobre su extraña y amargada actitud, aparte de las constantes lechuza que le llegaban al hijo mayor, nadie sabía de quien eran, claro excepto Albus, pues su hermano les había contado que eran del tipo de Ravenclaw con el que había salido, y que siempre era para decirle lo mismo, que regresará con él, que quería verlo, James que se había hecho a la idea de que habían terminado ya no quería volver con el Ravenclaw, pero este seguía insistiendo.

Un día Lupin se cansó de que el hijo mayor le evitará el tema y entro al cuarto de James para hablar con él y cerro la puerta, el hijo mayor de su padrino volteo y lo vio ahí, trato de pararse y salir de su habitación pero Ted se lo impidió.

-Ahora no puedes escapar. Vamos James dime que te pasa – dijo en forma de orden el peli-azul.

-No es nada, yo estoy bien, ¿y a ti te pasa algo? – contesto James haciéndose el inocente.

-No cambies el tema, te pasa algo, y esas lechuzas que llegan a todas horas son sospechosas, ¿Qué ya no confías en mí?

-Si pero ahora no es cuestión de confianza sino de vergüenza y temor…

-¿Qué no eres un Gryffindor?

-Si

-¿Entonces? Cuéntame, no me enojaré, no te reprocharé nada, solo dime.

-Bien, pero no te rías, no te enojes, no me mires raro, no…

-¡Ya di lo que tienes que decir!

-Bueno, bueno. Tú sabes que yo salí con una Hufflepuff en San Valentín ¿no?

-Si, ¿son de ella? ¿Te está acosando?

-No, déjame terminar, preguntas al final. Yo les dije que iba a salir con ella, pero la verdad es que al final no lo hice, de hecho yo preguntándome que se sentiría y como se vería, pues salí con un Ravenclaw – Ted solo asintió hasta que se dio cuenta de que James había dicho "_un_" en vez de "_una_" – y bueno supongo que al final me gusto salir con él – otra vez dijo "_él"_ en vez de _"ella"_ – y besaba tan bien que nos seguimos viendo, él quería que yo fuera su novio, pero yo le dije que no, él se enojo y termino conmigo, después de dos meses de progreso y ahora me manda lechuzas, me acosa, eso me fastidia y me irrita. A parte de otra situación, pero eso es lo de menos.

-A ver James – trató de analizar todo lo que el aludido había dicho – estabas saliendo con un hombre, ¿un hombre?

-Si eso fue lo que dije – contestó con temor.

-Por dos meses y no eran novios, que aguante tuvo el chico, ahora ¿de que progreso hablas? ¿Qué quieres decir?

-Pues que no solo nos besábamos, sino que llegamos a más que eso.

-Por Merlín, ¿paso a mayores? – preguntó realmente sorprendido.

-No

-Bien – dijo con cara de alivio.

-¿No me vas a ver feo, o a decir que soy el engendro del demonio?

-No porque eres el engendro de mi padrino y no creo que sea un demonio, además no tengo problema en que te gusten los hombres, cada quien con sus preferencias.

-¿A… a ti nunca te a gustado…un…un hombre?

-No, creo que no, no son mi tipo, no hay hombre que me llame la atención, ni se que me parezca bonito, bueno si hay, como por ejemplo el amigo de Al, Scorpius Malfoy, es lindo, pero solo de apariencia…

-A todos se le hace lindo ese, a veces me preguntó que tiene, enserio, a todos incluidos Gryffindors – dijo James con un deje de celos.

-¿A todos? ¿A quien más tiene embelesado?

-A Albus y eso que él era el inteli…gen…te – puso cara de horror al darse cuenta de lo que había dicho – maldición se supone que era secreto.

-Pues no lo guardas muy bien

-No le digas que te dije, me matará y le dirá a nuestro padres que ahora prefiero a los hombres que a las mujeres y tu sabes como se pone mi madre cuando esta enojada.

-¿Te gustan más los hombres que las mujeres? ¿Qué tiene un hombre que sea mejor que una mujer? Para ser honesto, no entiendo.

-No lo sé, simplemente que ahora me gustan más los hombres y cuando veo a una mujer, no me da igual pero no es lo mismo que antes, ¿no se lo dirás verdad?

-No, no le diré nada a nadie, pero si me dejaste sin palabras, nunca creería que tu, mi casi hermano - _¿hermano?_ Pensó James al escuchar a Teddy, el pecho le dolió – le gusten los hombres y que ya experimento tanto en tampoco tiempo, no te voy a juzgar, simplemente quiero que sepas que tienes mi total apoyo y quiero que me sigas teniendo confianza. Pero una cosa si debes hacer, ponerle un alto al acosador.

-Lo hago pero sigue, ahora que pronto entraremos al colegio hablaré con él para que me deje en paz, si no quiere… un_ obliviate_ puede funcionar, si eso es lo me…

-No lo hagas – dijo rápidamente ante la mención de un _Obliviate._

-¿Entonces que hago?

-Yo hablo con él

-¡No!

-¿Por qué no?

-Debo resolver mis problemas solo.

-Bien – dijo de mala gana – pero si necesitas ayuda no dudes en pedírmela y no lo hechices eso se oye muy Slytherin y para eso ya tenemos a Al.

-Bien no lo haré – dijo James resignado y con una sonrisa por lo que Ted había dicho sobre su hermano menor.

-Bueno me voy, nos vemos en la cena, voy a dormir la siesta jeje…

-Siempre duermes – dijo el ojimarrón cuando el peliazul iba hacia la puerta y la abría

-No puedo perder el tiempo despierto, en Hogwarts no voy a poder dormir bien, nos vemos.

-Nos vemos – y salió de la habitación Teddy dejando al bromista acostado en su cama pensado y sintiéndose miserable – Maldición, ¿por qué? ¿Por qué me dolió el pecho cuando me dijo hermano? Odio esta sensación de tristeza, aparte que me dan ganas de llorar y no sé la razón.

Dejen Reviews, es me haría muy feliz


	3. CAPITULO 3 I Need You Like a Drug

Hola!

He vuelto después de tanto, tanto, tanto tiempo. Me siento totalmente apenada (como siempre) de no poder actualizar mas seguido.

He de contarles que el semestre pasado tuve mucho trabajo en la universidad y no actualicé por esa razón. Digamos que tenia que leer mas de 10 libros en menos de 5 meses, aparte de escribir ensayos (y no precisamente en español), tuve clases de Alemán los sábados así que mis fines de semana se reducían a nada puesto que los sábados los dejaba para dormir y los domingos los dejaba par hacer tareas, aunque la mayoría de las veces el sábado y el domingo me la pasaba en mi casa tratando de terminar mis tareas lo cual me dejaba con nada de tiempo para escribir y fue peor aun al final de semestre, dormía (y no miento) 3 horas cada dos días y a veces ni comía bien (malditos proyectos finales) y mi vida social se redujo a la nada (no es que tenga mucha, pero aun así tuve meses sin salir de mi casa).

En ciertos momentos sentía la inspiración para escribir y lo hice, avance bastante hasta que otra vez me quede sin nada de inspiración o ideas, tratare de mejorar en ese aspecto y apurarme.

También les debo contar que me obsesione con cierta banda de K-pop o J-pop como sea que la conozcan o no (lo cual me apena mucho) pero bueno esa es otra historia, la verdad es que desde hace tiempo estaba obsesionada con esa banda pero mas bien era por cierta pareja yaoi que todavía amo y que en verdad creo que están juntos como pareja en la vida real, es decir no es fanservice :) y me dan tantas ideas para escribir pero no para escribir este fic sino para empezar uno original, lo cual me es difícil puesto que yo nunca puedo terminar ningún fic original. Como sea, he perdido mi tiempo por estar leyendo fanfics de esa pareja, me disculpo por ser una loca obsesionada que no puede dejar de leer fanfics y no se ha puesto seria en su trabajo.

Creo que lo mejor es que ya deje de decir tanta tontería y los deje leer y por supuesto les pido su review.

Disclaimer: Los personajes no me pertenecen y si me pertenecieran los convertiría en todos gays hahahaha...

CAPITULO 3. **I need you like a drug**

Teddy se quedo en casa de los Potter hasta una semana antes de volver a Hogwarts, puesto que al ser maestro tenia que prepararse para recibir a los alumnos, ya que no había echo nada de trabajo. Como siempre dejaba todo para último momento.

Al estaba más que feliz de que las vacaciones terminaran y estaba aún más feliz que otras veces puesto que vería a Scorpius. Era una situación lógica, él tenía un gran problema y ya había aceptado que estaba enamorado de su mejor amigo, _"Oh destino cruel" _pensaba Al, dando un toque melodramático. No le agradaba la idea de aceptarlo pero el primer paso para la salvación es la aceptación, no la negación, y así pronto lo olvidaría. Olvidaría lo que sentía y podría seguir siendo su amigo, ese era el plan, claro que cuando se lo contó a James, este simplemente lo miró con cara de decepción, un tanto de tristeza y le dijo "pensaba que eras el inteligente".

Al odiaba muchas cosas, entre ellas el amor, y más el no correspondido, así que decidió actuar como el Slytherin que era y no decirle nada a su amigo, el rechazo era algo que no podría soportar o tal vez no el rechazo amoroso, sino que ser rechazado por alguien tan importante para él como lo era Scorpius, de solo pensarlo ya le parecía demasiado doloroso.

El día de regresar a Hogwarts llegó y los Potter por poco y pierden el tren, puesto que a sus padres se les ocurrió pelearse exactamente media hora antes de irse a la estación, después de una ardua pelea solo su padre fue a llevarlos a la estación del tren. Cuando llegaron, Albus busco con la mirada a su amigo rubio por todas partes pero al no verlo supuso que estaría ya en algún compartimiento dentro del transporte, se despidió de su padre con un gran abrazo y entro a la maquina de vapor que lo llevaría de regreso a Hogwarts para su cuarto año. Vio como sus hermanos se despedían de la misma manera que él de su padre y entraban al tren.

-Al, espera – dijo James -¿Vas a buscar a Malfoy?

-Si – lo miró extrañado - ¿Por qué preguntas? Siempre lo hago.

-Necesito… hablar contigo – dijo su hermano en susurro para que solo Albus lo oyera – Por favor.

-No puede ser después – dijo con una mirada llena de suplica, lo que más quería era ir a buscar a Scorpius.

-Mmm… esta bien, ve a buscar a tu "amiguito", Sev – dijo James sonriendo al ver a su hermano tan desesperado por ver a Malfoy.

-No me llames Sev, y no le digas "amiguito"

-Jajaja… adiós Severus

-Me voy, después te busco y hablamos, nos vemos Lily

-Adiós, Sev

-Ustedes son iguales de fastidiosos

-Y tú muy Slytherin – comentó riendo Lily, a esto James rió con más ganas y Al se fue en busca de sus amigos Slytherins. Iba casi llegando hasta el final del tren cuando volteo a ver un compartimiento y vio que en ese estaba el rubio, entró y todos se le quedaron viendo, menos Vittoria que fue y lo saludo.

-Hola Al – dijo Vittoria dándole un beso en la mejilla como saludo.

-Hola Vittoria, ¿Cómo has estado? – dijo Albus alegre de ver a su amiga.

-Bien, que bueno que llegaste, Scorp estaba algo preocupado por ti- le dijo la pelinegra guiñándole un ojo.

-Si claro – dijo un poco sonrojado - ¿Cómo están todos? – preguntó a Scorpius, Angie, Jones y Nott.

-Bien, ¿Por qué tan tarde? – habló por todos Scorpius.

-Pues algunos problemillas en casa, nada importante créeme.

-Vamos Al siéntate, te voy a enseñar mis nuevos dibujos – dijo Vittoria muy emocionada por el tema - ¿Tomaste nuevas fotos?

-Si ¿Quieres verlas? – contesto igual de emocionado que su amiga.

-Por supuesto… oye por cierto, ¿Cómo esta tu hermano? Ya que me había comentado que estaba raro.

-Pues al parecer no estaba planeando ninguna broma de esas que solo él sabe hacer de hecho me contó algo que me dejo sin palabras y ahora curiosamente me llevó mejor con él.

-Wow… eso es decir mucho ¿Tenía algo importante que contarte como suponía?

-Si, bastante importante pero… mejor después te cuento – dijo después de ver a todos sus amigos, no podía contarles a todos lo que le pasaba a James.

-Bien – dijo una vez que ya había sacado su cuaderno de dibujo – ve este dibujo lo hice hace poco, ¿Qué te parece? – preguntó la chica sentándose y dando un lugar a Al, para que se sentará con ella. Mientras ambos tomaban asiento los demás los miraban fijamente, como tratando de entender lo que hablaban. Scorpius se irrito de ver que Albus lo ignoraba por estar platicando con Vittoria, en cambio la gemela mayor, Angélica, estaba sentada cerca del rubio y tenía una sonrisa casi imperceptible, su hermanita si que pensaba cumplir su meta.

-Me gusta, realmente captaste la mirada de aburrimiento de Scorpius.

-¿Verdad que si? - contesto aún más emocionada por su dibujo – Acabo de hacerlo.

-¿Soy yo? Como es que no me di cuenta de cuando empezaste a dibujarme – dijo sorprendido el rubio.

-Estabas tan preocupado por saber donde estaba Al que ni de esto te diste cuenta… ¿Lo quieres Al? – dijo esto último en un susurro, solo para que el ojiverde lo escuchara. Al solo se sonrojo y asintió – Bien ahora muéstrame tus fotos – el pelinegro le dio las fotos y Vittoria comenzó a repasarlas observando cada una con detenimiento – tu padre sale muy bien en está – dijo señalando la foto – realmente luce como si estuviera pensado en algo muy serio, esta increíble, aparte se ve muy atractivo, es tan parecido a ti – al decir esto Malfoy se mostró interesado en las fotos de su amigo y quiso ver la foto en donde estaba Harry Potter.

-Quiero verla ¿Puedo? – dijo el chico Malfoy interesado.

-Si, claro toma – Vittoria le dio la foto.

-Las verdad es que Vittoria tiene mucha razón se ve increíble – dijo Scorpius admirando al padre de su amigo y por supuesto a la foto.

-¿Me dejas verla? – pidió Angélica a Albus, quería ver la foto ya que todos estaban hablando muy bien sobre ella.

-Claro, pásasela por favor Scorpius – El rubio le dio la foto a Angélica a quien se le había acercado Jones. Este último, aunque al principio parecía ser un chico serio en realidad era alguien bastante animado dentro de lo que cabe, es decir tenía sus momentos de seriedad y de animo, normalmente él era una persona positiva y no le gustaba meterse en ningún problema ya que le gustaba pensar bien de todos sus amigos, además de ser muy leal con quienes tenía más confianza y una persona a quien le tenia mucha confianza era Malfoy. En el aspecto físico se podría decir que no era extremadamente guapo o tal vez era porque al estar cerca de Malfoy era opacado por este, su cabello era color miel y tenía ojos color marrón.

Mientras, Nott los ignoraba olímpicamente al estar leyendo, él si era en extremo callado y su verdadero interés en la vida eran los libros. Nott no era guapo y tampoco era feo, él mismo se consideraba promedio, tenía el cabello castaño oscuro y ojos de color azul. Jones y Nott se les habían unido al grupo poco después del primer año y habían encajado inmediatamente, especialmente con Malfoy.

-Al me gustaría ir a tu casa algún día, claro en las vacaciones – dijo Scorpius.

-Ah… tendría que pedir permiso a mis padres, pero lo más seguro es que si puedas, claro si mi padre me ayuda a convencer a mi madre.

-Genial, yo también te invitaré a la mía, después de todo mi padre si me deja, le agradas.

-Que bueno, eso me alegra – dijo Al con una sonrisa en el rostro y volteo su cabeza a la ventana del tren para ver el paisaje. En cierta forma el hecho de que su mejor amigo estuviera un poco vetado de su casa lo hacia sentir incomodo. No podía invitarlo porque su mamá no se sentía cómoda con alguien que fuera de la familia Malfoy, especialmente por el padre de Scorpius, pero Al sabía que no era lo mismo que hace años cuando la familia Malfoy era partidaria de Lord Voldemort y su madre no podía seguir juzgando a Scorpius como si fuera su padre años atrás. No quería pensar mal de la familia de alguien tan importante en su vida como Scorpius y no lo haría, pero tampoco podía obligar a su madre a aceptar a Scorpius en su casa, Albus entendía lo duro que fue tiempo atrás, había sido una guerra y sus padres habían participado en ella y habían sufrido por los ideales retorcidos de un loco.

En una parte del camino a Hogwarts, Al se sentó al lado de Vittoria, mientras ella dibujaba a Scorpius dormido en el regazo de su hermana gemela la cual se encontraba sentada junto a Nott que continuaba leyendo como si nada. El pequeño ojiverde sólo se dedicaba a admirar el trabajo de su amiga o platicar con Jones y observar dormir a su mejor amigo, sintió un poco de celos ya que era él el que deseaba estar así con el rubio y decidió salir un momento para buscar a James y hablar con él, como ya habían acordado.

-Voy a salir, tengo que hablar con James, después vuelvo.

-Claro, ve – dijo Vittoria levantando la vista de su cuaderno de dibujos para darle una sonrisa.

Albus salió del compartimiento y buscó a su hermano por un rato, hasta que lo vio salir de un compartimiento, el hermano menor se acerco al mayor.

-¡Hey James! – grito Al cuando vio que su hermano se dirigía en dirección contraria a la suya.

-Al, ya iba a buscarte – dijo al caminar hasta donde su hermano se encontraba.

-¿Qué pasa? ¿De qué quieres hablar?

-Mira es que tengo otro… problema… - se sentía un poco tenso al estar contando sus problemas a su hermano menor y especialmente ese tipo de problemas pero al final decidió decirlo, ya no podía más con eso – le conté todo a Teddy…

-¿Y que te dijo? – interrumpió Al un tanto preocupado.

-Pues… que no le importaban mis preferencias y que seguía siendo su casi hermano.

-¿Casi hermano?

-Si, este… sentí algo… muy extraño cuando lo dijo, como si me doliera el pecho y me dieron ganas de… llorar.

-Mi querido hermano mayor, creo que debes aceptar que estas enamorado de Teddy – al terminar de decir eso el ojiverde le dio una palmadas en el hombro.

-NO CLARO QUE NO… pero no sé que me pasa me siento frustrado. No sé como describir este sentimiento.

-Creo que se llama estar enamorado de alguien que no te corresponde… o no quieres saber si lo hace pero lo supones. ¿Qué más te dijo?

-Pues que se le hacía lindo "tu rubio" – dijo en tono de broma haciendo énfasis en las dos ultimas palabras.

-¿Qué? ¿Cómo que lindo? Maldito Ted me las va a pagar, quiere quitarme lo que es mío, bueno no es mío pero… yo digo que lo es.

-Tranquilo nunca he dicho que a Ted le gusten los hombres, de hecho me dijo que no y solamente se le hacía lindo en apariencia. Al tu sabes mejor que nadie que Malfoy es guapo, aunque me duela reconocerlo.

-¡¿Solo guapo? Si es un ángel… - cuando se dio cuenta de lo que había dicho comenzó a toser –olvida lo que dije, yo también debo olvidar eso…

-No creo que vayas a poder, no creo que vayamos a poder, que difícil ¿no?

-Demasiado. Odio esto, me hace sentir melancólico… ¿Y tu que vas a hacer con lo de Teddy?

-Nada, me gusta y créeme me gusta mucho, no sé si estoy enamorado de él pero no puedo olvidar lo que siento y cada vez que me acerco a Teddy me siento estúpido.

-Pero si estúpido ya eres – dijo tratando de aligerar el ambiente melancólico.

-Ja…ja…ja, por cierto, hay algo que no me había puesto a pensar y que tengo curiosidad. Si yo soy bisexual ¿Tu que eres?

-Yo soy gay, a mí siempre me han gustado los hombres – dijo sin darle mucha importancia al asunto.

-Bien – contestó de manera comprensiva, realmente ya lo sospechaba desde hace tiempo, creo que casi todos sus primos lo sospechaba. Su hermano no tenía novias, es más no le interesaban las chicas y eso era decir mucho teniendo en cuenta que era el mejor amigo de las gemelas más bonitas de la escuela.

-Me voy, si tienes algo que decirme me buscas o me hablas por el espejo comunicador, nos vemos después, cuídate y habla con ese tipo que te acosa.

-Eso haré, yo también me voy, adiós – se dio la vuelta y se fue en dirección contraria a la que se encontraba su hermano.

Albus siguió su camino hacia donde estaban sus amigos, cuando vio que alguien salió de un compartimiento y caminaba hacia él, al observarlo supo que era un compañero de otra casa, específicamente Gryffindor, _"¿Cómo se llamaba? Mark…no ese no era, Mo… Moore, si ese era el apellido"._ Moore se acercaba cada vez más a Al, cuando estuvieron frente a frente, estaban cerca del compartimiento donde sus amigos y él estaban.

-Hola, Potter

-Moore, ¿Cómo estas? ¿Qué haciendo?

-Bien, o eso creo. Pero no hago gran cosa, estoy tratando de que mis piernas despierten, ya sabes de estar tanto tiempo sentado, las piernas se duermen.

-Si ya sé, yo también salí a caminar un rato y ¿Cómo estuvieron tus vacaciones?

-Bien, nada especial ¿Y tú?

-También nada especial, solo estuve en mi casa, aguantando a mi hermano y tomando fotos.

-¿Fotos?

-Si, es un pequeño hobby que descubrí y me gusta mucho.

-Eso es genial, me gustaría ver tus fotos

-Claro cuando quieras, después te las enseño, ahora las tiene Vittoria.

-¿Storni? ¿La gemela de la cual casi todas las chicas hablan mal? Inclusive más que de su hermana mayor. Aunque te diré que a mi me parecen chicas muy interesantes y buena onda.

-Y lo son, no te dejes llevar por los prejuicios. Bueno Moore, me voy, nos vemos.

-Nos vemos Potter y que no se te olvide enseñarme tus fotos – después de despedirse de una manera un tanto extraña, o eso fue lo que sintió el ojiverde ya que el chico lo veía demasiado Moore siguió su camino y dejo a Albus atrás. El ojiverde se quedó viendo como se alejaba. A Potter siempre le había parecido que el Gryffindor era una buena persona, no lo juzgaba por ser de Slytherin como otros y lo trataba bien. Además Moore era muy atractivo, no como Scorpius, pero lo era. Tenía muchas chicas detrás de él. El joven Gryffindor era de cabello castaño, ondulado, despeinado y largo hasta poco antes de los hombros, ojos azules muy expresivos y para agregarle más puntos buenos Moore era bastante alto y tenía buen cuerpo por el cual muchas morían y deseaban tener, el único problema o al menos para las Slytherins a las cuales les gustaba en secreto, era que era hijo de muggles.

-Al, ¿Dónde estabas? – dijo Scorpius sorprendiendo al chico Potter que seguía viendo la maravillosa espalda de Moore.

-Oh, Scorpius eras tu, me sorprendiste – dijo al voltear hacia atrás y ver a su amigo rubio con Vittoria viéndolo fijamente – Estaba hablando con James y cuando terminé venía para acá y me encontré con Moore.

-¿Moore? Es el Gryffindor, ¿no? ¿Te insulto? – preguntó realmente preocupado.

-No, él siempre ha sido buena onda conmigo, además mi familia es Gryffindor, ¿algún problema?

-No, pero te cae mal tu familia ¿No?

-No, ¿Qué te pasa? – miró a su amigo con el ceño fruncido – Que no hable mucho con ellos o que me fastidie su poco respeto por el espacio personal o por los oídos no quiere decir que me caigan mal.

-Ya, ya, disculpa tenía una mala concepción de ti

-No ese no es el problema, pero últimamente mi familia esta tratando de entenderme y quisiera aportar un poco a ello.

-Oigan chicos, ya vamos a llegar a Hogwarts y Al no se a cambiado, tranquilos, amor y paz hermanos – dijo Vittoria haciendo la señal de "amor y paz" con la mano derecha, pues había presenciado todo el pleito analizando los ¿Celos? De Scorpius, no sabía si lo eran pero por ese rumbo iban.

-Bien voy a cambiarme, en un momento regreso – dijo Albus entrando al compartimiento agarro sus cosas y salió.

-Felicidades, Scorp, lo hiciste enojar – recriminó Vittoria antes de entrar con los demás Slytherins y sentarse al lado de su hermana.

-Genial, ahora voy a tener que disculparme y por algo tan tonto – dijo un Scorpius, muy enojado, todavía fuera del compartimiento.

Al regresó poco después y vio que el único lugar que estaba desocupado era al lado del chico Malfoy, se sentó ahí pero no le hablo en lo que restaba del camino, y Scorpius tampoco intento hablar con Al, le daría tiempo para que se calmara. Cuando llegaron al Colegio Al salió apresurado, detrás de él venían Vittoria y Jones hablando muy animadamente, Nott los seguía serio, y más atrás Malfoy con Angélica.

-La regaste, amigo – dijo la gemela mayor a Malfoy mientras se subían a los carruajes tirados por la "nada".

-Lo sé, pero me dio esa impresión, yo que iba a saber que Al trataba de mejorar su relación familiar – dijo en un susurro desesperado a la pelinegra mayor.

-Calmado, no te pregunte la historia familiar de los Potter, solo te dije que la regaste, con que me hubieras dicho "lo sé" me quedaba conforme – dijo Angélica sonriendo como toda una Slytherin.

El rubio se rio por las palabras de Angie – ya, esta bien, por eso me caes tan bien, siempre tan "sincera".

-Así soy yo, ya sabes que soy la mejor – terminó con una risa malvada y llena de arrogancia – ya esta bien, ya me cansé de actuar tan Slytherin, aunque si realmente conocieras a Vitto no pensarías que yo soy la "sincera", ella es peor, se podría decir que ella de verdad muestra las características de un Slytherin –dijo la gemela mayor al bajar del carruaje y empezar a caminar hacia el Castillo.

- ¿Vittoria? Por favor, ve como es, feliz mira como sonríe y camina junto a Jones, y hasta hace gestos poco propios de un Slytherin solo observa como tiene a todos estos idiotas hipnotizados – dijo Scorp señalando a todos los alumnos que pasaban cerca de la gemela menor y se le quedaban viendo.

-¿A ti no?

-No soy idiota, no te voy a negar que es linda y muy bonita, al igual que su hermana –y Scorpius volteo a ver a la gemela mayor con una sonrisa, esta se la devolvió – pero yo la veo como una hermana, una amiga, así como a ti, son iguales pero si las observo detenidamente puedo ver que también son diferentes, por ejemplo, tu sonríes menos que tu hermana, pero tu hablas más con la gente que ella, no quiero decir que sea una insociable pero creo que tiene miedo – dijo antes de que Angélica lo mirara feo – otra cosa que también he notado es que tu tienes lo ojos mas oscuros que los de tu hermana, un miel oscuro, casi marrón.

-Mmm… casi nadie se da cuenta, ¿fuiste tú o Albus el que se dio cuenta?

-Al, después yo, ¿Cómo es que siempre supones que Al es más observador? Yo también soy observador.

-Lo eres, pero Albus lo es más - Scorpius no pudo objetar ese hecho.

Albus no estaba enojado, pero si un poco irritado, sobre lo que Scorpius le había dicho, esta bien a veces actuaba como si odiara a su familia, pero no era así, los quería y mucho, claro que eran muy fastidiosos.

-Maldición, voy a tener que disculparme y no quiero… - dijo ya casi llegando al comedor.

-¿Con quien?

-Con Scorpius, ¡ahhh! Moore me asustaste, ¿Qué pasa?

Rio al darle un susto a Albus – Nada solo que te vi solo y decidí acompañarte un rato

-A… bueno, como quieras

-¿Todo bien?

-Si, solo unos pequeños mal entendidos

- Potter, sé que no soy tu amigo, ni nada, pero para lo que quieras aquí estoy – dijo Moore dándole una sonrisa cálida a Albus.

-Claro – dijo respondiendo la sonrisa – y… no me llames Potter, dime Albus, y yo te llamaré… mmm… no sé tu nombre – dijo avergonzado el ojiverde.

-Llámame Moore, me gusta más como suena mi apellido viniendo de ti.

-Claro Moore – _"¿Qué era eso, una insinuación?"_

-Nos vemos después, Albus – dijo Moore y le dio un beso en la mejilla a Al y se fue.

-Adiós – dijo el pequeño Potter viendo como el castaño se iba y se sentaba en la mesa de Gryffindor. El ojiverde se toco el lugar donde Moore lo había besado, hasta que sintió que alguien pasaba empujándolo, salió de sus pensamientos y vio que había sido Scorpius, se fue detrás del rubio.

-Scorpius, vamos perdóname, ya no estoy enojado… - dijo Al tocando el brazo de su amigo y haciéndole parar de caminar.

-Bien, yo tampoco – dijo el rubio sin voltear a ver al ojiverde.

-Bien – dijo sonriente Al

-Pero… ¿Por qué te beso Moore? – dijo Malfoy volteando a ver a Al.

-No lo sé – dijo caminando hacia la mesa de los Slytherin siendo seguido por Scorpius y sus demás amigos.

-¿No te molesto que lo hiciera?

-No

-Hay rumores sobre él.

-¿Rumores? – dijo Al cuando se sentaron en la mesa de Slytherin.

-Si Potter, dicen que es…bueno…tu sabes – dijo Jones metiéndose a la platica.

-No sé, ¿Cuál es el rumor?

-Que es gay – dijo Vittoria con indiferencia, pues nadie se atrevía a decirlo.

-¿Gay? ¿Y eso qué? – pregunto Al volviéndose a irritar.

-Bien que pensamos que esta detrás de ti – dijo Scorpius serio.

-Claro que no

-¿Y ese beso, Al? – dijo el rubio intranquilo.

-No es nada, solo somos amigos, los amigos también se pueden dar besos en las mejillas como saludo o despedida – Bien, Al sabía que Moore quería algo más con él, pero tampoco lo echaría de cabeza, aparte era extraño pero no le molestaba, de hecho le agradaba que le gustará a Moore.

-Bien pero ya sabes los rumores, estas advertido – dijo Jones viéndolo con pena.

-Si claro Jones, ni que me fuera a violar

-No lo sabes Albus – dijo Angélica con una sonrisa maliciosa

-Por Merlín, no lo va a hacer – dijo Al, con desesperación.

-Ya paren de hablar de eso, no quiero pensar en Al haciendo cosas "indebidas" con alguien y ustedes no ayudan mucho, de hecho alimentan más mi morbosidad y todos rieron de las ocurrencias de Vittoria.

La selección de los alumnos empezó, a decir verdad ese año era muy pocos, así que no tardaron en tener el Banquete y saciar su hambre. Mientras el ojiverde comía y platicaba con Scorpius, sintió una mirada pero no iba dirigida hacia él, si no a su mejor amigo, volteo hacia donde la mirada se encontraba y vio que era una chica de Ravenclaw que no dejaba de ver a Malfoy, Al sintió celos, pues lo más seguro es que a ella le gustará Scorpius, pero al parecer este no se daba cuenta de la mirada insistente de la tipa o la ignoraba, ¿Quién sabe?

-Ella es Stevens, Potter – dijo Nott que parecía estar más atento a su comida pero una vez más Al había sido engañado por la mirada observadora de su amigo.

-¿Qué? Yo no pregunte su nombre.

-Lo sé, pero te le quedaste viendo, supongo que te gusta Stevens.

-¿Quién te gusta Al? – pregunto un muy interesado Scorpius al escuchar a Nott.

-¿A mi? A mi no me gusta… ¿Cómo dijiste que se llamaba?

-Stevens – dijo Nott con ese porte serio que siempre tenía.

-Más bien, Stevens le gusta Scorp – dijo el ojiverde sin pensar en las consecuencias de sus palabras.

-¿En serio? No está mal, es bonita, tal vez la invite a salir – dijo el rubio, mientras Al analizaba lo dicho por el chico Malfoy.

-¿Qué? ¿En serio te gusta? Vamos no sé que le ves, no me parece bonita, para bonitas tenemos a Vittoria y Angélica – dijo esperanzado Al, de hacer cambiar de opinión a su amigo.

-Al, sé que nuestras gemelas son hermosas, pero no voy a salir con ellas, son como mis hermanas y en cuanto a Stevens pues esta bien para empezar – a Al le dolió el corazón de solo escucharlo, no sabía que decirle, no podía dejarle ver sus sentimientos.

-Haz lo que quieras – dijo Al serio, fue lo único que pudo articular, el primer pensamiento no mordaz que se le vino a la mente. El ojiverde no volvió a hablar durante todo el banquete. Cuando este terminó el pequeño Potter se fue junto con Vittoria y Nott, quería estar lo menos posible junto a Scorpius.

-Al, ¿Estas bien? – preguntó Scorpius cuando el ojiverde entro a la habitación de ambos.

-Si, todo bien, solamente quiero dormir, ya sabes estoy algo cansado ¿Qué acaso tu no lo estas? – Contestó Potter al momento de estarse poniendo su pijama – buenas noches – dijo cuando termino de vestirse y movió los doseles de la cama, la destapo y se acostó a dormir, volvió a mover los doseles al lugar donde estaban.

-Buenas noches Al – contestó Scorpius y también se acostó a dormir.

Bueno espero que el capitulo les haya gustado y por favor dejen review ya que son la razón por la que sigo escribiendo (bueno no tanto así) pero me alegran mucho sus reviews, comentarios, consejos, quejas, regaños, etc.

Espero poder tener el capitulo 4 pronto y también un pequeño one-shot ScorpiusxAlbus que estaba planeando escribir la cual no llevo mucho escrito pero tratare de escribirla cuando tenga tiempo (solo espero tener). Por favor no dejen de esperar por el fic porque como he dicho el hecho de seguir teniendo lectores me hace no querer rendirme.

Bueno me despido, nos seguimos leyendo y dejen review. Gracias por leer


End file.
